Summer Problem
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Elect is to be mated with Ayame.Kouga finds out that Elect has a dark past and now must set off to save Ayame before it's too late.Will Kouga be fast enough and strong enough to save Ayame from certain doom?Rated for safety.Ayame&Kouga.Rewritten version.
1. Prologue

The rewritten version of summer problem. Same title and same story just written better. So far only chapter 1 has been rewritten. I will tell you guys if it's rewritten or not.

Key:

"Talking"; "_Emphasis and thoughts"_

-*- scene changes; POV: Change of view

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Ayame sat on a boulder that rested by a stream. This boulder has become her one place where she can just past time. The natural sounds of the woods around her were just background noise for the she-wolf was lost in thought. She was just thinking about her life. Well not really her life more like a person and that person is Kouga. It was that damn "promise" that he told her all those many years ago. Hell she would be better off now if she didn't know about that promise, or worse yet, was taken by the Birds of Paradise.

Spring is just ending and the smell of summer is starting to appear everywhere. Of course with the come of summer is also mating season for the wolf clans and for many of the other woodland animals as well. Ayame sighed. She used to love mating season when she was littler. She thought that all the animals who found their mate was so adorable but now the season was a burden and a reminder of that broken promise.

The promise itself was that Kouga was to mate with Ayame when she was old enough. Lo and behold she's old enough and Kouga has his eyes set on Kagome. Now Ayame felt neither anger nor jealousy for Kagome—at least not anymore— but…

"Ah hell." Ayame spoke aloud; interrupting her own thoughts. "There's nothing wrong with it. But can't Kouga get it through his skull that Kagome doesn't want to be with him?"

She sighed again. Well there's nothing she can do now. Her life might as well be over. She jumped off from the boulder and started her way towards her home.

* * *

Review please, remember it's only a prologue.


	2. Matting season quarrl

Rewritten version.

Chapter 2: Matting season quarrel

* * *

Kouga was walking towards his pack's cave when he smelled Kagome—along with _Inuyasha_. He was about to rush over to her in his regular whirlwind gait when he smelled Ayame nearby. Usually Kouga would steer clear from her especially when Kagome was near but Ayame wasn't alone, he smelled another. Now this person he did not recognize. He pondered over on what he should do; he ended up going towards Ayame. He followed her scent for at least 2 miles until he came across her. She was sitting on a log while two other wolf demons fought over her.

POV: Kouga

_What the hell? _I thought as I continued watching the two wolves fight. I looked over to Ayame who looked in my direction—obviously she caught my scent. I expected her to walk over but all she did was turn her head away. I just stood there for the shortest bit before I mentally cheered. _Yes! I'm free of Ayame!_

At that exact moment the fight ended. The loser limped away. The winner on the other hand nodded his head in the direction of the loser and then he walked over to Ayame. I watched her face carefully. At first she was sad and scared but it quickly blew over into a smile. The winner took her hand in his. I snorted. _Just because you win doesn't mean someone else can't challenge you. Don't even touch her. _I blinked. Why should I even care about that? It's not like I care about what happens to her and her love life…

I turned and followed Kagome's scent.

POV: Ayame

I looked off in the direction I smelled Kouga. This was actually hard for me. I know I shouldn't care about Kouga since he broke the promise and my heart but I just can't love him. I sighed. Now I'm stuck with this creep. The winner looked at me with a smug smile on his face. He knows I know about him and for Kami's sake I hope my grandfather objects to this.

"Ayame." He said. "What's wrong?" He towered over me by a whole head. His piercing— almost red— eyes bore into me. His black-red hair coming down just past his shoulders and his 6 pack all visible since he wore no shirt. His name is Elect and he is not the wolf I want.

I looked up at him. There are a lot of things that was wrong, but whether or not I want to state them is all up to me. For now I chose to not say. "Nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Elect asked me.

"Of course!" My smile grew bigger.

He stared at me unblinkingly. "Are you sure?" He asked me again. "I know that you gave up on that other wolf— what's his name? Kouga I think it was."

I raised both of my hands. "Elect there is _nothing _wrong. I'm just a little tired is all."

He just nodded in agreement and started walking me to my cave in the mountains.

POV: Kouga

I finally reached to Kagome. I was planning on just sneaking up behind her and surprising her but that mutt-face smelled me out.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"That mangy wolf Kouga is here"

I sighed and came out, my plan shot down before it even took flight. "Yo Kagome."

"Hello Kouga." Kagome waved smiling at me.

"Hey wolf!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Why are there so much freaking wolves out?!" The mutt had a face of disgust and his nose wrinkled at either my smell or the smell of so many wolves around.

"It's matting season." I said calmly as I took Kagome's hand into mines. Inuyasha got as mad as ever while Kagome frowned at my touch.

"Sorry Kouga…." She pulled her hand out. "I already have a child with Inuyasha on the way. You see, I love Inuyasha and you too but only as a friend. Understand?" Her lips curled up into a small smile.

I was devastated but I understood completely. "That's ok Kagome." I assured her. "We can still be friends." I smiled at her and her smile grew bigger.

Her arm stretched over to me and her hand was placed on my arm. "Thank you Kouga."

"Come on Kagome. We need to catch up to our friends." Inuyasha impatiently said.

Kagome nodded and her hand left my arm. "Bye Kouga." She waved at me.

The two then walked away. I muttered a small 'goodbye' and then I just stood there. After a while I smelled Ayame and that other wolf with her. I sighed and started walking off in her direction.

POV: Ayame

I sat cross-legged on the ground while Elect finished cooking the fish that he caught. I actually wasn't hungry but so that I wouldn't go to the clan and tell that that Elect is my new to-be-mate I told Elect that I was hungry. Yes I am procrastinating but I really can't face my pack, at least not yet, not now. I looked up and saw Kouga appearing out from the brush. His facial expression looked sad to me and I wondered why.

"Hey…" Kouga said sadly. For a split second I thought that he was sad that I was about to be mated with someone else but that thought quickly escaped me as Kouga continued to talk. "Kagome is having a child with that mutt-face Inuyasha." He explained.

I blinked at him. "That's great! I can't wait to see their baby."

Elect walked over to me and gave me my 'fish-on-a-stick'. He looked over to Kouga with disgust. "And you are?"

At that moment Kouga's expression changed to match Elect. "I'm Kouga and you are?"

Another smug smile stretched across Elect's face. "I'm Elect, Ayame's new mate-to-be."

I sighed and took a bite into my fish. I could feel the testosterone levels rise. Suddenly I really didn't want to eat. I stood and handed Elect my fish. "Turns out I wasn't hungry. I think I'll just go home." Without saying anything else I left the males behind.

POV: Narrator

The males watched as Ayame left silently. Kouga turned his head over to Elect. "You know she left because of you." He said confidently.

"Oh really?" Elect's head slowly turned to Kouga. "What makes you think that?"

"Well I can tell she's not happy with you."

"That will change."

"How can you be so sure?"

"So you're saying you know what makes her happy?"

Kouga thought about it for a moment. "Yeah."

Elect made a sharp laugh. "Says from the guy who broke her heart by breaking a promise." The hairs on the back of Kouga's neck rose. Elect continued. "The only thing you know how to do is drive Ayame to the brink of death. All you got to do is take her heart and…" Elect snapped the fish in his hands in half.

That did it. Kouga lunged at Elect.

POV: Ayame

I was just half a mile away when I heard commotion behind me. I turned and looked back. I heard a tree crack and seconds later I heard it crash to the floor. With that the smell of blood came to my nose. I moved quickly.

POV: Narrator

Ayame came out of the brush and say Elect leaning on a tree with blood dripping from his arm and mouth. Kouga also had blood on his from his legs and arms. Kouga once again lunged forward. Ayame knew this wasn't a battle over a mate, it was a battle to the death and even though she didn't like Elect she liked Kouga and she didn't want to lose him. She ran between them just in time. Kouga stopped in his tracks. "Kouga!" Ayame scolded. "Stop." Kouga was shocked but he still backed away. Ayame turned to face Elect. "Are you alright?"

"Whatever." Elect answered as he started walking away.

Ayame watched him leave and she shook her head. She was then about to follow him when Kouga grabbed her arm. "Ayame, why the creep?"

"Because he won the fight against the other wolf demon."

"I know that but why did you save him?"

"Because…" She thought about a reply. Why did she save him? "Because… He is my mate-to-be and I don't want to have to look for another mate again." She turned and walked away.

Kouga once again just stood there.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Aftermath

Rewritten version.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

* * *

Ayame walked behind Elect by a few steps. She didn't understand why Kouga and Elect where locked into a battle like that. She shook her head and crossed her arms. All she did know is that now was just a better time than ever to tell the pack about Elect but the point being is that Elect is not the wolf anyone would want around, even Ayame didn't want him around. Elect stopped suddenly and Ayame bumped into him.

"Sorry…" Ayame said stepping a few feet back.

Without turning around he told her, "You weren't paying attention."

She looked at the back of his head. "Yes…"

"Ayame!" Elect turned around. "For Kami's sake! Pay attention to where you're walking!" Elect yelled at Ayame loudly, but not to loud that it will echo throughout the woods. Ayame's eyes narrowed though she didn't say anything. "Damn it Ayame!" Elect's hand balled up into a fist. He then turned abruptly and walked away.

Ayame's breath was heavy as she watched Elect disappear into the shadows of the woods. A huge breath was released and a thought ran through her head. _Somebody… please help me… _She then started walking again.

POV: Kouga

I growled as I walked towards my wolf den. I am mad for a whole shitload of reasons. The whole Kagome-child-with-Inuyasha thing was one of them and that other wolf is the other main reason. That wolf made me so fucking pissed that I just want to punch something, presumably that wolf's face. I stomped into the empty cave. For a moment I stopped and looked around but I just shrugged that off as I continued walking towards my resting area.

POV: Narrator

The forest soon slipped into silence as nightfall came. The air cooled down and the nocturnal animals were awakening from their daytime slumbers. The wolf demon packs made their way towards their homes and the daytime animals found suitable shelters for the night. All seemed peaceful when in all actuality it wasn't.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Who the hell is Elect?

Rewritten version.

Chapter 4: Who the hell is Elect?

* * *

POV: Ayame

When the sun rose I rose. This is a habit I picked up when I was growing up. Every day I would have woken up before any other pack member just to see if Kouga was coming over the side of the mountain. I scoffed. So much for that idea.

Either way, I woke up and walked outside the cave. I started thinking about Elect as I stretched in the growing light. I wasn't surprised about him yelling at me, I really wasn't. The only thing I am surprised about is that he did it so late. But that wasn't of any concern to me really. My pack disagreed completely on Elect being my mate-to-be and quite frankly I agree with them Take in account Elect's past I certainty do not want to be---

"Ayame!" I turned to see my friend Suki, a completely white wolf save for the grey going straight done her muzzle and on her paws, run up to me.

"Hey Suki!" I knelt down so I could pet Suki. She is one of the few wolves who still have the ability to talk. Like my grandfather her kind of wolf goes back to the beginning of the wolf when nature granted all animals speech. It went fine for a few thousand years until the demon breed started erupting. And I'm not talking about demons like me; I'm talking about the big ass demons that kill blindly and without thought. Nature started taking away speech and animals soon adapted by creating their own sounds. The Howl was the sound of the wolf being wolves were the closest thing to nature and when they lost their speech the only thing they could do was cry—or howl— to the nature around them. Thus creating the present wolf. Now it's a miracle Suki can talk because both her parents did not. The Wolf Shaman said it was a recessive gene that skipped her mother—since it came from her mother's side— and went on to Suki. Most likely none of Suki's pups will talk unless she mates with another talking wolf. "Suki, have you seen Elect around?"

Suki's ears went up and she removed her head away from my hand. "Elect? No and I don't want to see him. But I did hear from the other wolves that he went on a way to early hunt."

"Oh…" I stood. "Did he say anything to them?"

"Actually, yes. He said that he'd catch something for you and not to talk to Kouga if he comes around."

"Why not?"

The white wolf lowered her head into her shoulders in some sort of shrug. "I don't know. It's defiantly not because he's overprotective of you."

At that moment one of the wolf demons in my pack that works as a lookout until dawn came running up. "Ayame, Kouga is coming up the mountain."

I swear I had a shocked look on my face. "Really?"

The wolf demon nodded his head. "He's alone."

Suki shook her head. "Does the wolf have supersonic hearing or something? Just the mere mention of his name and _poof_! Here he comes up the mountain."

The wolf demon touched my arm gently. "What should I do about him?"

I thought about that for a moment. It wouldn't hurt if he came up here and I really don't care what Elect says. I can talk to Kouga if I want to. "Do nothing. Let him come up. Obviously if he's coming all the way up here he has something important to discuss." I mentally cheered. More and more everyday I'm becoming more leader-like.

The demon bowed his head and moved away. When he did there was Kouga only about 15 feet away and closing.

POV: Kouga

I seriously wanted to know who this wolf demon is. I really got interested when the pack returned from hunting last night.

Flashback:

I was laying on my animals skins when the pack entered through the cave entrance. They had a successful hunt from the looks of it. Ginta and Hakkaku came up to me then, carrying a full dear in their hands.

"We got this for you Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku said together. They placed down the deer in front of me.

"Thanks you two." I said unenthusiastically. To tell you the truth I was just being nagged at because of the wolf and sadly Ayame as well. I didn't even know the wolf's name and he's already a pain in my ass. At first I thought I was going to be all 'Thank you my fellow brother. Thank you for removing a pain in the ass for me' but sadly…no. Now _he's _a pain in my ass along with Ayame. I sighed.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

Ginta bended down and picked up the deer meat. "I don't think it's the food."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not the food."

"Is it mutt-face?" Ginta asked as he dropped the meat.

_Damn it!_ I yelled in my head. _I forgot all about Kagome and that mutt-face! _I scratched my head and changed my position on the skins to a cross-legged position. "It's Ayame." I said boredly. I just knew that if I didn't tell them they would be onto me about it until the day I die.

Suddenly the two erupted in complains about Ayame. They were actually my complains being replayed from them. They actually didn't mind Ayame. In fact they ask some of the wolves from her pack if she's alright sometimes. I interrupted them in mid complain. "Well I should say it's not Ayame it's more like her..." For some reason I couldn't drag out the words. "Mate-to-be." I finally said.

The look on their face changed to at first shocked, then confused, and then mad, then back to confused. "What?" They both said together.

I sighed once more. "Her mate-to-be is a dick."

The silence dragged on while Hakkaku and Ginta thought. I just started at the deer in front of me, wondering on if I was actually going to eat it or not.

"Well…" Hakkaku dragged out. "What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Pack?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know."

"Age?" Hakkaku asked.

"I don't know."

"Background?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled out. The rest of the pack fell silent for the slightest of time before they went back to what they were doing before. "I don't know." I said this time more calmly and quietly.

"Well I would find out." Hakkaku added. Ginta only nodded. I sighed for the third time. One more look at the meat in front of me. I stared at it for a while until I reached out and pulled it towards me.

End:

I walked up to Ayame and her wolf. "Ayame."

"What do you want Kouga?" She said with a little bite to it.

"I want to know about this other wolf demon." I glanced a look down at the wolf. Her eyes looked into mines. They were sad and almost pleading. I ignored it and drew my attention back to Ayame.

"Well…" she drew an intake of breath and released it in a big huff. "His name is Elect and he's a pretty strong wolf demon."

At least I got a name to go with that ugly face. "Can you tell me anything else?"

She stood and stared at me for a while. "No. Not at the moment."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I just can't. I need to meet up with Elect and I'm already running a bit behind."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She stood there, her eyes looking into mines. "Fine. But just know that I do expect more information from you about this guy."

"I'll remember that. Good-bye Kouga." She turned and started up into a sprint towards the woods. The wolf stayed in place for a bit but then turned and ran after Ayame. I watched as the wolf disappeared down the mountain. I waited for a while before I too followed them.

POV: Narrator

Kouga walked a good pace behind Ayame. He made sure to keep down wind for he didn't want her to catch his scent. He kept on walking until he reached a clearing. In that clearing was Ayame and Elect. He hid behind a tree and then he looked out from behind the tree. He watched as Elect stood before her, talking to her. Her back was turned to him so Kouga couldn't see her facial expressions. He then heard what he was saying when he raised his voice at her.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"Elect, this is my territory. I can be out here without your permission." _In fact I would propose that you ask my permission before you step foot out of my mountain. _Her thoughts added.

He remained silent for a moment. He looked up and down her. He then sighed. "Fine." He said roughly. "I just caught a whole shit load of food. Help me bring it back to the pack."

Kouga noticed that Ayame had mixed emotions. He could tell by the look on her face. It was not only confused and tired but also a bit scared. He watched silently as Elect and Ayame disappeared behind the bushes for only a little bit. Once they came out they each dragged two very huge wild cattle. Kouga couldn't believe his eyes. To bring even one down you need a whole pack, but this Elect wolf brought down four. It doesn't matter how long or how much strength Elect used, all that mattered is that fact that he brought down the wild cattle all by himself. Kouga knew he did it my himself because 1- there were no other wolves around and 2- the pack was just starting to wake up when he went to talk to Ayame. Once he thought that the two were a fair distance away he continued following them only to be stopped by Suki.

The white wolf looked up at him. Her head turned slightly to the right and her ears perked up. Releasing a small bark Kouga understood what the wolf wanted from him. "I am just following Ayame to make sure she's ok." He told the truth, no point in lying when animals knew when you lie. Suki turned her head to the left and then straightened it. She blinked and got up on her hind legs, placing her front paws on his chest. Releasing another bark her tongue dangled out of her mouth. She then barked 3 times.

"Suki?" He asked. "You're name's Suki?"

Suki barked again this time getting back down on her fours. Suki may be able to talk but she wasn't about to just talk to Kouga, she knows she can trust him, but might as well play it safe. It's just nature.

"Can you not tell Ayame about this?" He asked Suki. The wolf barked and nodded her head. Kouga thought that was strange but quickly ignored it. "I have to go hunt, would you mind keeping an eye on her for me?" Just because Ayame is annoying to Kouga doesn't mean that he can't worry about her. It's just caring. Suki nodded again and ran after Ayame. Kouga soon turned and ran towards his cave.

-*-

The sun is high in the air and all of the wolf packs have just completed their hunts for now at least. Kouga decided it was time to check back up on Ayame. He quickly made his way towards the mountain in which her pack lived on. He made little time as he went up the side of the mountain.

He saw Ayame immediately. She was sitting on the edge of the cliff, her legs off the side. That Suki wolf was besides her getting her ears scratch. Kouga thought that the wolf was more dog than wolf. He walked over to the two. "Hey."

Ayame turned at the waist to look at him. "Hey." She said absently. Suki got up and barked a greeting.

"Hey Suki." Kouga greeted back.

Ayame looked shocked. "How do you know Suki?"

Kouga mentally slapped himself. "I…uh… saw her when she was hunting. I remembered her from earlier this morning and I uh… talked to her." _Yeah. That's sounds alright. _

Ayame looked skeptical at first but shrugged it off. She stood and patted the dirt off her. "So what do you want now?"

"I just want to more about Elect."

"… I uh… can't do that."

"_Still_? Oh come on Ayame. You're killing me here."

"Still Kouga, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't. He told me not to speak to you."

"… He told you not to talk to me?" Kouga was just shocked and angry at the same time. "Who the hell is Elect?" He almost yelled. "Who the hell does this guy think for telling you who you can and can't talk to?"

Ayame shrugged. "He's Elect. He's his own person."

"Well fuck him. Ayame just give me information about this guy."

"I-I just can't." She grabbed her left arm with her left hand.

"Why not?"

"Well…"

Years ago:

(An: Does not include Ayame nor Kouga.)

"Why the hell did you tell him whore?!" A man yelled at a girl.

"I couldn't take it no more! You treat me like shit!" The girl yelled back.

"And that is what you are! Shit!" The man started walking towards the girl.

"Wha…what are you---AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The scream echoed throughout the woods.

Present:

Ayame shook her head and tears rose to her eyes. "I just can't!" She ran past him. "I'm sorry!" She yelled to him.

"Ayame!" He was about to run after her when Suki stopped him. She barked at him, telling him that she'll handle it but right now Ayame needs time alone. Kouga reluctantly agreed with the white wolf before him. Whoever Elect is he's causing Ayame to act differently and Kouga is going to find out why if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Love and a gathering

Rewritten version.

* * *

The next morning Ayame woke later than usual. The first person she saw was actually Suki. She leaned over her but quickly jumped back when Ayame opened her eyes. "I was just about to wake you Ayame." Suki told her.

Ayame groaned and sat up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"I would have but Grandfather told me not to."

Ayame's hand stopped moving. "He said that?" Suki only nodded. "Hm… Did he say anything else?"

Suki nodded again. "He wants to speak with you." It was Ayame's turn to nod as she slowly stood and made her way outside the cave. Suki shortly followed the wolf demon towards Grandfather who was sitting right outside the cave.

"Grandfather, you wanted to speak to me?"

The elderly wolf turned his head and nodded. "I heard from one of the wolves that Kouga was asking you about Elect. What did you say to Kouga Ayame?" There was no hint of anger in his voice, just pure curiosity.

"…I did not tell him anything about Elect…" Ayame looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He went hunting again."Grandfather sighed. "Come here Ayame." She nodded and knelt beside her Grandfather. He groaned as he turned his body to look straight at her. "Ayame my dear, you can not hide the fact that deep down inside you still love Kouga, that will never pass so easily…love is one of the strongest feelings in the world, it can not be thrown away so easily. I tell you this because I see the battle within you. You try to abandon all hope with Kouga but you cannot do so by finding another potential mate. Life does not work easily and neither does love, it is the fact of the matter."

"I know Grandfather." Ayame almost sighed out. "I'm not doing that. If Kouga doesn't want to be my mate then I will not force him to do so."

Grandfather chuckled slightly. "That is not what I say when you reencountered him all those moons ago." He slowly stood to his feet.

"What are you trying to say Grandfather?"

"I am saying that you shouldn't give up on Kouga so easily." He walked past her but stopped suddenly. "And quite frankly, I don't want Elect in this pack." He continued walking, disappearing into the cave.

Ayame looked back at him and then at Suki. Suki nodded her head in agreement with Grandfather. Muttering something that sounded like 'That Elect jackass should crawl under a tree and rot to death' Suki got up. "So," Suki started. "What are we going to do today?"

-*-

Kouga woke up a little while longer than Ayame did. Kouga all last night was thinking about the current events that are happening in the woods. Most of them were about Elect and Ayame and mostly none of them was about Kagome and her upcoming baby. Kouga closed his eyes. Kouga opened his eyes and rose from the fur bed. He made his way quietly out of the cave where he kneeled down at the edge of their little river. He noticed Ginta and Hakkaku sparring next to the tee line. They both looked over and saw Kouga and they came running towards him.

Kouga stood and looked at the two. "Why were you two up so early?"

Hakkaku smiled. "Well I was getting a drink earlier this morning when red furred wolf came with a message tied around its neck. I never saw a red wolf before so I asked it what pack it came from. Turns out it's one of Elect's wolves." At the mention of the name Kouga snorted. The two knew who this guy is because Kouga told them about Ayame's new mate-to-be.

Ginta took over from there, obviously hearing the story this morning. "The wolf ran off then and Hakkaku here read the note. It said that there's a Going to be like this ceremonial gathering or whatever celebrating the bonding of Elect and Ayame. It's just a gathering nothing special but we've already heard that all the packs will be there. The Kuroi (1), Gosai (2), his pack which is called the Niiro (3) Pack and of course Ayame's pack."

Hakkaku continued. "So now we're wondering if we're going." He saw the look on Kouga's face. "I believe the whole pack would love to go." He quickly added. Ginta nodded his head, defiantly wanting to go.

Kouga thought about it. Now he knew which pack Elect came from. The question now is what is his history; his past. Kouga guessed that he'd be able to find out at the ceremony but did Kouga want to go? Did he really want to go applaud this guy for getting Ayame of his back? Hell no. He would send the pack and he not go. But then that brought up two things. 1- Everyone else would wonder why he didn't come and 2- he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Elect. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ginta waved a hand in front of Kouga's face.

"Kouga?" Ginta asked. "Are we going?"

"…" Kouga looked at the two. _Damn it to hell and back.

* * *

_

Please review.

Translations:

-- Kuroi means black0

-- Gosai means yellow

-- Niiro means red


	6. Gathering part 1

Well this is the rewritten version of chapter 6. For those of you who read the old version up to chapter 10, the answer is yes this did go to chapter 10 but I thought that since I am rewriting it, I don't want the new people reading this read ahead and see what happens because frankly, that might change. So anyway, chapter 6 and once again, this is the rewritten version.

* * *

"Well Kouga?" Ginta pushed on.

Kouga looked at the two wolves in front of him before answering. "I guess we'll be going." The two wolves grinned wildly before him. It was so big that Kouga thought that their mouths would fall off which he hoped it did so he wouldn't have to hear them anymore. "Alright, you have your answer, now leave me alone." He stood and walked towards the cave entrance. He faintly heard Hakkaku whisper something that sounded like 'What's up with him' but Kouga didn't do anything because frankly, he didn't want to deal with that.

Once outside the cave, Kouga walked subconsciously to a big boulder that sat on the edge of the nearest river. It wasn't the boulder Ayame sat on, that one was about 2 miles in the north, and this one was one Kouga painstakingly moved over to this precise spot. Why this specific spot? Because if a full moon was in the right place, the reflection in the water would be the moon in between a circle created by 2 trees and when the quiet ripple of the moving water passed by, the reflection would seem to move in a soft and calming matter that it would calm Kouga down. Sadly there was no full moon coming until the next month but Kouga would still sit on the boulder and imagine the sight of the full moon's reflection.

He sighed. Every moon now seemed to haunt him. Now that he was thinking more about Ayame the Lunar Rainbow Promise that he told her all those years ago was nagging at him with no end in sight. Why has it started bothering him so now? Was it because of that wolf Elect? It couldn't be. Or could it be the fact that Ayame was forgetting the promise and taking the chance with Elect? _Probably._ Kouga admitted. _It is also Elect's fault too come to think of it. _It was his fault too because of him he was taking the promise more seriously now. It was almost as serious as the first time he said it. In fact what possessed him to say it? Was it the fact that she was scared? That she needed reinforcement? Kouga sighed again. It was no use; Ayame was lost to him now. He missed his chance. Idiot.

-*-

"Ayame! Ayame wait up!" Suki called after her.

Ayame turned and looked down at the panting wolf. "Suki, what is it?"

After she finished panting Suki looked up to her. "About the ceremony…" Ayame mentally groaned. _Damn that ceremony._ "Well…every wolf tribe's coming!"

"_Every _wolf tribe?" Ayame felt her eyes widen.

"Yes, _every _wolf tribe." Suki nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you Suki… That is defiantly what I wanted to hear at a time like this." Ayame sarcastically told her.

The white wolf blinked. "I'm sorry Ayame, I'm just so excited. For one I get to plan the thing and two I get to see my old friend again."

With that Ayame brightened up. "Oh yeah! I forgot. You're old boyfriend is in Elect's pack."

Suki looked shocked as she spun around a few times to get the blood from rising to her face; it failed. "I- he was never my…!" Suki drifted off while Elect walked up to the two.

"Ayame." He greeted her plainly.

"Hello Elect." Ayame said in her best 'happy voice'. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to tell you that if you do anything tomorrow night that I disapprove of, well… You know what will happen."

"I'm not going to be troublesome Elect." She said boredly. He stared at her for almost a whole minute before turning on his heels and walking away to retrieve his pack from the edge of the territory.

Ayame sighed. She then heard Suki say 'Dumb ass piece of shit' and Ayame burst out laughing. Yes, Elect is a dumb ass piece of shit but you're not going to see Ayame tell him that anytime soon.

-*-

"Party!" Yelled Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga stood beside the two with his hand on his head and his head shacking back and forward. He should have just told these two to stay back at the cave. This is useless.

"Hey Kouga!" Hakkaku practically yelled in Kouga's ears.

Kouga flinched slightly. He turned his head towards Hakkaku. "What?!" Kouga yelled back.

His face dropped and suddenly looked blank. "…I don't remember…"

"…"

Ginta shook his head and then smacked Hakkaku up-side his head. "Idiot I just told you that all the wolf tribes here and then you said that you wanted to tell Kouga!"

"Oh now I remember!" Hakkaku screamed. "There is the Gosai pack, our pack, Elect's pack called the Niiro pack…" This is why Kouga never gave Hakkaku sake, he becomes uncontrollable stupid. "…and the---"

"We get it Hakkaku…" Ginta interrupted. At least he's still sane. Kouga thought. "Now I want to find Ayame and congratulate her and tell her that this party is awesome."

"Actually…it's a gathering."

All three wolves turned to see probably the most beautiful she-wolf, Ayame. She wore a white and red kimono that went to the floor. Its pattern was leaf-like. Ayame's hair was also put down, something that was really rare to see. Ayame looked grown-up to say the least.

"…" The three wolves just started lightly until Ginta spoke up. "You look lovely Ayame."

Hakkaku echoed the compliment. "Very lovely."

"Thanks you." Ayame smiled, and then her smile slowly faded away. "So how are you guys enjoying yourselves?" She looked at Kouga.

"Well we just got here and um…" Kouga looked around. "I'm guessing the rest of the pack already dispersed.

"Yes. That's how I knew you guys were here."

"Well Ayame," Hakkaku said. "I'd love to stay and talk but I see a friend of mine from the blonde pack.

"Go right on ahead Hakkaku." She smiled lightly.

Hakkaku nodded and walked away with Ginta also saying goodbye because apparently he knew the friend as well.

Suki came running up to Ayame and completely didn't see Kouga standing right in front of Ayame. "Ayame, Elect looks pissed. Did you do something?" Kouga felt his mouth drop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ayame point towards him. Suki's head turned and her eyes widen when she saw Kouga. "Uh I mean… bark, bark howl?"

Kouga blinked twice. "You can talk?"

Suki looked back and saw Elect. She then whispered to Kouga. "Yes but Elect can't find out ok? We'll explain it to you later." 'We' being Suki and Ayame, Kouga quickly shut up as he watched Elect come up, plant a small kiss on Ayame's cheek and snake his arm around her waist.

"Wolf." Elect's attention focused on Kouga, he stared at him with death glares.

Kouga silently growled. "Wolf." He echoed right back.

Ayame cleared her throat slightly. She really needs a drink. "I'll be right back. Come on Suki." Ayame quickly retreated with Suki at her heals.

Kouga and Elect faced each other off. Silent arguments passed through their eyes until suddenly Elect spoke up. "So Kouga, last one standing gets the girl?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Kouga's eyes squinted. "Bring it on."

* * *

Please review.


	7. Gathering Part 2

The rewritten version of chapter 7. Enjoy.

* * *

Elect's eyes narrowed. "You really have no idea how much pain I can inflict on you huh?"

Kouga glared at him. "Not as much as I am going to inflict on you."

Elect chuckled, the sound rough and deep in his throat. "You are such an idiot."

"_Excuse me_?"

Elect chuckled again. "You heard me."

Kouga stepped forward while he growled. "Elect, stay away from Ayame if you know what's good for you."

"What about _you_ stay away from her if you know what's good for you?" Elect stepped forward as well, ending his step with a hard push. Kouga stumbled back a few feet and his eyes widen in anger and astonishment. "Now why don't you e a good little doggy and run on back to your doghouse?"

Kouga snapped and lunged forward at Elect. His intent to kill the wolf in front of him.

POV: Ayame

Suki and I walked towards a small refreshment table. On the way Suki talked about how excited she was to see her old friend, in order to distract me from Kouga and Elect I'm sure, but sadly it didn't work. Still I didn't let that show because it still helped, sort of…

"The moment I see him I'm going tackle him just like what we did when we were little— our little play fights and all. Then we're going to catch up and I'm going to find out what he's been up to. Ooh… I just can't wait!"

"Suki, shh!" I said sharply. "For Kami's sake, do you want every wolf here to know that you can talk? You already messed up with Kouga."

"… True but to tell ya the truth I didn't see Kouga there. Honest."

I sighed and received a cup of water from the refreshments vendor. Suki got a bowl of water as well. After thanking the wolf I waited for Suki to get her fill before we started making our way back to Kouga and Elect.

Suki, getting back straight into her friend, continued talking about what else she wanted to do. "Then I'll introduce you to him. He's another talking wolf did you know that?"

I looked at her. "Really? Another talking wolf?" She only nodded for we were in hearing distance of Kouga and Elect. Just as I was about to say something else I heard Elect insult Kouga and the next thing I heard— and saw— was Kouga lunging towards Elect. Suki and I reacted and ran towards the fight. Wolves all around them were backing away forming a ring around the two. I moved through the crowds— Suki in front of me— into the ring. She barked and growled, she then cringed when Elect grabbed Kouga's fist and threw him into a stone pillar that almost broke and toppled on Kouga's head. Kouga stood and was about to charge. Elect on the other hand cracked his knuckles. That was a sign that this was about to get ugly, or at least uglier than it already was. I did the only thing I knew that might work. I ran out into the ring ignoring barked warning from Suki. Getting in between them I raised my arms and yelled. "Stop this childish act now!" Receiving a few gasps from the crowd around me I continued. "Stop this or both of you will be removed from my mountain." I looked at Elect and then quickly at Kouga. My arms dropped. "And I don't care who started it, I don't want it to happen again." I turned on my heals and walked through the spreading crowd with Suki at my heals. I would hear about this later, that's for sure.

Pov: Narrator

Ayame along with Suki both walked away. Elect growled at the receding forms. He does not like being interrupted, especially if what's being interrupted is a fight with a person he really wants to sink his teeth into. He turned his head to look at Kouga who was staring right back at him. The two wolves growled and turned away from each other.

Kouga's pack found him then and each member of the pack went up to him. Everyone was all talking at once but Kouga ignored them. Kouga was keeping good eye on Elect. That wolf is just about to get it in the balls and when he does…

After that commotion Kouga's pack sat next to the Gosai pack. Hakkaku and Ginta were talking with the Gosai wolf pack leader whose name is Naito. Naito is a wolf demon that is maybe around 5'10'' from the looks of it. Blonde hair and probably around his early 30's. His hair tied back in a ponytail and his gold— probably painted— armor shined so brightly even in the night that Kouga can't even look at the guy without squinting his eyes. Almost everything was silent except for the few scatted chatter. Kouga was still watching Elect— now mostly Ayame— when Ginta called out his name.

"Kouga, there's something you need to know." Kouga looked at Ginta and then to Hakkaku who nodded his head slowly.

"And it's bad…" Finished Hakkaku.

* * *

End of chapter. Please review.


	8. Realizing the danger

Rewritten version, chapter 8.

Key:

Flashback and end of flashback:

* * *

"You found information about Elect?" Kouga asked hoping it would be perfect information to kick Elect's wolf ass.

"Yes." Ginta answered.

"Apparently Elect's pass isn't all meat and strength…" Hakkaku stated retardily.

"…Right. Hakkaku, what the hell?" Ginta said. Shaking his head and sighing he continued. "Well he's well renowned all over as the 'Guy you shouldn't let your females get near off'." Kouga listening intently wondered about Elect's title.

Hakkaku, who was suddenly very sober, continued for Ginta. Let us just say that he's been though a lot of mate-to-be-s."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well…a long time ago—"Hakkaku started-got interrupted.

Ginta bursts out suddenly. "Stop making it sound like a fucking fairytale dude! It happened 7 years ago! Yesh!"

"Fine!" Hakkaku yelled. "Well as I was saying before I got interrupted..." He shot a glance towards Ginta. "_Seven _years ago Elect was looking for a mate and found a beautiful girl named Ania."

Flashback:

Elect walked into an opening and saw a she-wolf demon sitting on the ground with her wolves around her. Elect smirked and walked over to her. "Hello."

Ania looked up at him. Her black wolves growling at him which indicated that she was a member of the Kuroi pack. "Why hello. Who might you be?"

"My name is Elect. And yours?"His hand extended towards her.

She gingerly placed her hand in his. She was then lifted up to her feet. "My name's Ania."

He smiled at her. "Well Ania. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk with you."

End:

Kouga listened intensively, his chin resting in the palm of one of his hands and his elbow resting on a rock. "So what? He's nice to the she-wolf. What else is new?"

Ginta shook his head. "It's what happens after he's all nice. Things start getting choppy."

Flashback:

"Father!" Ania came running up to her father.

Her father looked at her. His expression showing mixed emotions. "Was it Elect again honey?"Ania only nodded. "Ania, you should just tell him to leave. He's no good for you nor is he any good."

"I know father. That's why I…"

"Come on my darling. You what?"

"I… You see I've always liked this other wolf but I didn't think he loved me back but just now he asked me to be his mate, and I said yes."

"Oh my darling!" Her father engulfed her in a hug. "Now we can kick Elect out into the woods." His daughter softly hugged back.

End:

"So Ania, this girl, told yes to another wolf when she was supposed to be mating with Elect?" Kouga asked making sure he heard this right.

"Yes." Answered Hakkaku. "But Elect didn't like the fact that he was mate-less."

"Needless to say Elect was— and probably still is— jealous of any male wolf demon that comes walking along, even her own brother." Ginta added.

"And of course this mate-of-choice asked why she had said yes you know? Girl-going-to-be-mated-with-Elect-says-yes-to-me scenario." Hakkaku added.

"She told him, told him everything, right down to the mistreatment." Hakkaku told and Kouga's eyes widened.

Flashback:

"Why the hell did you tell him whore?!" Elect yelled at Ania.

"I couldn't take it no more! You treat me like shit!" Ania yelled back.

"And that is what you are! Shit!" Elect started walking towards the girl.

"Wha…what are you---AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The scream echoed throughout the woods.

End:

"What happened to Ania?" Kouga asked angrily as he thought what Elect may call or do to Ayame.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other. Then they played a game of rock paper scissors. Hakkaku won which meant Ginta had to tell Kouga. Ginta sighed. "Poor Ania was never to be seen again. Ania's mate-of-choose kept on searching until her found her body, being eaten away by vulture demons."

Kouga's eyes widened some more. "You mean to tell me that---"

"Yes…Elect killed Ania." Ginta answered. "And he also killed Ania's mate-to-be..."

Kouga growled and looked over to the spot Elect was standing at. He was gone! Kouga looked frantically around until his eyes found Elect next to Ayame talking to Grandfather, Suki right next to Ayame.

"But that's not all!" Ginta yelled out suddenly. Kouga's attention went back again towards the two wolves in front of him.

"Ayame right now is Elect's 6th mate-to-be!" Hakkaku finished.

Kouga eyes widened. He looked back to Elect and he felt his anger bubble. He killed 5 other she-wolves; he could probably kill Ayame as well. Looking at Ayame he suddenly realized why she looked so worried and scared around him. Why hadn't she told him before?

* * *

End of chapter. Please review.


	9. Determination

Chapter 9, the rewritten version. Sorry for the last 2 chapters being short. I'm going to try to make this one a bit longer.

* * *

Kouga looked at the two— Ayame and Elect— again. Ayame was talking to another group and then left Suki to talk to some red wolf of the Niiro pack. The party was going to end soon and with every passing moment Kouga's hate for Elect grew and his love for Ayame grew stronger.

It was the next day and Kouga decided to see if Ayame was okay. Once Kouga got to the mountain he could see that Elect's pack was gone. _Maybe hunting…_ Kouga thought as he walked in the area. Suki then came out of a cave. She immediately saw Kouga and ran towards him.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk with Ayame for a moment." Kouga paused for a bit. "And you too come to think of it. You haven't told me about why you can talk."

"Oh." Was all Suki said. "Well I'll bring her out and we can all talk together and---"

"If it's alright with you Suki, I want to talk to her alone before I talk to you again."

"… Right. Sure, ok. Wait here." Suki turned and went back inside the cave.

Seconds later Ayame came out and walked up to him. "Hello Kouga. Did you enjoy the ceremony last night?"

"Yea…" Kouga replied blankly.

Ayame then looked confused at his blank rely. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's Elect?" Kouga answered, his voice strained with anger at the mention of the word 'Elect'.

"Um… He's hunting, why do you ask?" Her face read confusion but her eyes read otherwise.

Kouga figured that she thinks that he would want to fight Elect again, which is true, but he understands why she thinks that. But at the moment, that wasn't important. He then grabbed Ayame by the arm and latterly dragged her into the cave.

Suki was in the only one in the cave when they entered. She turned her head towards Kouga. "Kouga, what the hell are you---"

"Please leave us Suki. I'll talk to you later."

The white wolf scoffed as she exited the cave reluctantly.

"Kouga! Why did you do that?!" Ayame yelled as she pulled her arm out of his hand.

"I need to talk to you, alone."

"You've could of just asked me you know?"

"No I don't know." Kouga replied smartly.

"…Smart a--"

"Ayame."

Ayame sighed. Kouga was acting strange. First he came and grabbed her arm and forced her in her cave, second he's being a smart ass and now he's interrupting!

"Kouga, what's going on?" Ayame asked.

"Do you really like Elect?"

"…" Ayame simply stared at him. "Of course." She lied. "He is my mate-to-be."

Kouga sighs. He knows that she knows the story of Ania and off all the other mate-to-be-s but he really needs to get this out of her. He would rather hear her say to get rid of this guy than to just fight Elect on hatred. His blue eyes stared into her jade ones.

-*-

POV: Elect

The Niiro— my pack— followed behind me. I was still not used to the fact that the pack is mines. It was only weeks before mating season that I defeated the ex-pack leader in the fight for the pack. I looked behind me and saw the full wolf— I was surprised to see that this pack had absolutely no wolf-demons in it. Apparently the last of the wolf-demons died of old age leaving the wolves to run for themselves.

I looked forward again. The smell blood lingered in the air, the only thing I could really smell these days. My mind wandered from the hunt to the ceremony last night. That wolf Kouga last night was eyeing me. I just wanted to go over there and rip his throat out. And Ayame, she interrupting my fight with Kouga really pissed me off. Either way she got punished and I left it at that. I sighed. The smell of blood was stronger and it was time to attack.

-*-

POV: Narrator

In the cave the silence continued to stretch on. Kouga has spent the past minute and a half now starring into her eyes. Not only did he see her becoming uncomfortable— a sure sign that she doesn't like Elect— but he found that he enjoyed looking into her eyes.

"Well?" Kouga asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Well…I don't really like him…" Ayame answered with little confidence.

"Why?" Though Kouga already knew why, like he thought before, he would rather have her say it.

"…" Ayame pondered for what to say. "…Well I don't really know him that much and plus he thinks I can't hunt so he does it for me, and yeah…" Ayame lied.

"That's not it Ayame. You're lying."

Ayame gulped. Then Kouga took one step forward. Ayame stepped back. Then Kouga took a large stride and extended his arms out so that both of his hands could hold on to her arms. "Ayame, I know the truth about Elect." Ayame gasped and her eyes widened in fear. "That basturd of a wolf is not going to kill you _or _me! He's not even strong enough to scratch me!" Kouga said confidently even though he was the one thrown into the stone pillar yesterday.

"Kouga but he is—"Ayame tried to counter.

"No Ayame… I'll save you somehow…"

"Kouga that's not it. He's actually---"

"Don't worry Ayame." Placing a small kiss on her forehead he let go of her arms and backed away. "Now I'm going to find Suki, you get some rest." He then disappeared into a mini tornado and followed the scent of the white wolf.

"…Kouga…" Ayame's hand moved up to her chest. She then looked down at the cave floor. _If only you knew more about him Kouga, he's not what he seems.

* * *

_

Review please.


	10. The Meeting

Chapter 10: rewritten version.

* * *

Ayame paced back and forth in the cave, her eyes occasional moving towards the white dress on the mannequin in the back of the cave. It has been almost a whole week since Kouga told her that he knew and that he was going to save her but during that time not once has she seen him. This left Elect to do whatever he pleased with her. Ayame rubbed her left arm, which is black and blue since Elect threw her into the wall just one day before. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What if Elect had found out that Kouga knew and killed her without her knowing. _But then he would have killed me. _She thought. She looked at the dress again. Neither less it was too late, tomorrow is the mating ceremony and her life as she knows it would end.

-*-

_The plan is in motion. _Kouga stopped to lean against the cave entrance. He looked towards the peaceful looking outdoors. _It was great for that wolf to help, but I still have some suspensions about him. Maybe I should tell Ayame about the plan. _He turned his head to look into the cave. It was empty for the others were busy hunting. _Hopefully she's still ok. _Kouga thought about what happened 5 days ago and he wonders if the plan would actually work.

Flashback, 5 days ago:

Kouga walked up to an abandoned cave. Inside was the leader of the Gosai clan, Naito. He was sitting with the commander of the white wolves, Hoshi. Hoshi, unlike Naito, was an older wolf demon, maybe late 40's early 50's, and wore white fur with black armor and has loose shoulder length blonde hair. Kouga guessed that the wolf was about 6'4''. On the other side of Naito was Nikita. She is the female leader of the Kuroi pack and has waist length black hair and wears grey armor, she is about 5'8'' and maybe around her early 30's. Kouga sat down next to the commander. The packs sat behind their leaders

"So, how are we going to get rid of Elect?" Kouga asked really hating saying his name.

"I don't know. Elect will be hard to 'get rid of'. He does have exceptional strength." Said Hoshi.

Naito scoffed and he placed his hand on Nikita's shoulder. "I'd rather just tear this guy's throat out. There's no way he's getting to my girl."

She slapped his hand away. "I am not your girl." She told him with a scowl.

Naito grinned. "At least not yet Nikita."

While they were throwing out ideas, a red and white wolf came walking in. When he came in, everyone stopped talking and they watched him sit on a rock above their heads. Kouga looked at him, defiantly not recognizing the wolf. He was mostly white but had red markings on his shoulders, down his back, on his sides, his paws and his ears. The tip of his tail was red along with one of his eyes, the other grey. He nodded his head and the others continued talking.

Kouga looked back at the group. He mouthed 'Who is he?' He got a reply from Nikita who mouthed something like 'Wolf from his tribe.' It took a moment to figure out that "him" was actually Elect. He turned around and glared up at the wolf. "Who are you and why are you here?" He was pretty sure he interrupted Hoshi but he didn't care. He wanted to know why a Niiro wolf was here in the first place. He expected a series of barks but instead got something else.

"I am Hinote and I am here to help." Kouga was shocked for a little but shrugged that off.

"Hinote? That is really you?"

"Yes Hoshi. Nice to see you again."

Kouga looked at the two. "Can you fill me in? I feel third-wheel-ish."

"Hinote here actually belongs to two packs, ours and the Niiro pack. His father was a Niiro, his mother one of ours. Of course pups live with their mother so he lived with us for a while. When he won the fight to become the next leader of the Niiro, he left us to be their leader."

"But then he lost to Elect and was demoted down to watch dog." Naito said.

Kouga shook his head. "Alright, I'll buy that. But you still haven't answered my question on why you're here. And don't say that 'I'm here to help' is an acceptable answer."

"I'm here because I had enough of Elect treating the clan like shit. I want him gone from my family."

Kouga shrugged. "Alright, once again, I'll buy it."

Nikita slapped Naito's arm which was coming around her shoulders. "Well if you are here to help us, what can you help us with?"

"I can tell you his weaknesses. One is his back where the 3rd mat-to-be jumped on top of him when he was about to kill a person who was in the way. Another is the left arm. The 5th mate-to-be was the bravest. She fought him head on from the moment he talked to her. But she still died." Hinote shrugged at the last part. Kouga's eye twitched. How can Hinote just shrug after saying something like that?

"Well if we can plan an ambush on those two areas then he'll be weak, even if it's a little bit." Nikita thought out loud as she once again slapped Naito's hand.

Naito shrugged at the motion and placed his hands behind his head. "We first need to access the surroundings though, when should we ambush and when?"

Hoshi was silent for a few moments before lifting his right hand. "…That I don't know. Even as a commander."

"…What about at the wedding?" Hinote suggested.

"What? Do you really want to risk Ayame possibly being killed before then?" Kouga asked, worry in his voice.

Hinote looked down at him. "Yes. I can assure you that Elect is an idiot. He tries over and over again, even though he knows that others know of his past activities. This would be the first time a full blow on attack on him will be launched so he shouldn't suspect a thing. Meanwhile it would be best for Hoshi to keep a vigilant eye on Ayame just to make sure nothing goes wrong and if something does, alert the whole forest." He stood and Kouga was ultimately impressed. Wolf did know what he was talking about and ultimately Kouga knows from this that he was a great leader, and a caring one at that.

"The whole forest will be in on this?" Naito sounded surprise. He moved forward from his position and suddenly looked very serious.

"Yes. Believe me. The forest knows of Elect and they want him gone. The longer he's here the more dangerous it is for everyone else." Hinote replied.

Nikita nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. It is true. The longer he is here the more danger is present."

Hinote jumped down from the rock perch and landed on his fours like damn cat. "I have but one favor to ask of Hoshi."

"Yes?"

Hinote blinked. "Please, make sure _she's_ alright. Just until I can show my face to her."

"…Of course Hinote." Hoshi nodded. "But she won't care that you lost against Elect. She under---"

"I'm sorry Hoshi. But I must get going." And with that the wolf gave one final nod at the others and ran out of the cave.

End:

"Hm. Now the thing is, the wedding is tomorrow and I still have doubts bout this wolf. Who was the 'she' he was referring to?" Kouga spoke aloud. Yes. Tomorrow the plan would go in motion and it would finally be the day Elect will die and Ayame will be safe again.

* * *

Review please.


	11. It's The End

This is the new chapter, chapter 11. Sorry it took so long but this is a little holiday gift to you. Enjoy and review.

* * *

The day of the wedding.

Many thoughts and views of this day rushed through every creature's heads. Not a one enjoying it besides the groom of it all who was enjoying every second of it.

Ayame stood with her back against the rock wall in the cave. She found it hard to breath. Outside the preparations of the ceremony were packed with otherwise unhappy attendees. She looked down at herself. The white ceremonial dress hugged her curves nicely, the dress made her look beautiful, but she hardly recognized herself. Her long hair flowed down her back and curved around her waist. She exhaled deeply, her breath nearly caught at the end. This was the end. If not her life her freedom. If not her freedom then her life _and _freedom. She swallowed down a sob. It was all over.

Outside was a different story. There was already silence, there were already glares. Every wolf her knew their part in the plan, every wolf knew that Elect, standing up at the altar with a smug smile on his face, knew that he was watching them with unsettling, uncomfortable, and unearned hierarchy. Once he marries Ayame it would all be over. All their land, their lives, their food, their freedom, would all belong to him. Fists unclenched and then clenched again. Foots tapped into the ground below them. It was only a matter of time.

Kouga sat in his spot, the farthest away from the entrance of the cave and the farthest away from Elect. He heard that Elect choose the seating arrangements, cheeky basturd. Too scared of anything bad to happen Kouga guessed. He sighed heavily. The moment Hinote comes into view Kouga will sprang up to his feet, jump towards Elect and fucking tear his throat out, throw it onto the floor and then start tearing him limb from limb. A small growl erupted from the back of Kouga's throat. Just a little bit longer.

Suki sat unwillingly near Elect. Before the whole thing started she was crying and whimpering for her poor friend and master. Elect let's just say got pissed and taught her a lesson. She swallowed loudly, so loudly in fact that Elect moved his foot next to her tail in warning. His threat to her this morning rang fresh in her ears. 'If you even do one wrong move, you are going to become a tailless _dead_ rat!' Her body shook at the thought and closed her eyes. It's the end.

Music rang through the air suddenly. Every wolf sitting down stood and turned their attention to the cave. Kouga looked at the cave and then he looked for Hinote. _Not yet._ He told himself. _It's too early. _Or too late. Kouga's fists clenched, his knuckles turning red. Damn it to hell and back if it was already too late. Ayame appeared then in a glow that only she herself could create. Kouga on any other day or time would bask in her beauty but now was not the time. Her fake happy expression was all the inspiration her needed to really get in focus to the plan. He watched her quietly as she made her way up the aisle. Beside him Hoshi cleared his throat. He too was placed in the back along with the other leaders of the packs. Kouga looking at him at the corner of his eye saw Naito shrug his head behind him. Kouga moved his head then and saw Hinote. The wolf at the moment was starring at the alter his eyes set on someone, most likely Elect. The wolf then turned his head to the leaders and nodded once. _Now._

Ayame almost reached the alter when an arrow flew before Elect's face and hit the pillar. Nikita placed another arrow in her bow and aimed at Elect. "Move Ayame!" She yelled before her fingers released the arrow. Ayame sprang back and so did Elect. The arrow flew and landed on the ground.

"Why you insolent fools!" Elect yelled.

Kouga stood on his chair. "It's over Elect! It's all over!"

Elect chucked. "Maybe for you it is." Suki jumped onto his back and bit onto his neck. Elect yelled in pain and grabbed the white wolf's head. "You bitch!" He tightened his grip and Suki yelped releasing her hold on Elect. Elect then threw her down the steps of the alter.

"Suki!" Ayame and Hinote yelled. Hinote howled and jumped through the crowds of wolves and wolf demons to get to Suki. "Suki!"

The white wolf looked up. "Hey Hinote…" Her head fell back to the ground.

Hinote growled and looked up at Elect. "Why you—"

Hoshi yelled at Ayame. "Hold him back!" Ayame moved on instincts and grabbed the wolf and took him in her arms. Elect laughed at the sight.

Naito stepped forward. "What the hell now?"

Kouga answered. "We fight." At that moment the wolves all charged towards Elect.

Nikita navigated through the charging crowds towards Ayame. "We have to get going Ayame." She lifted Suki into her arms. "I've got her; right now we need to move to safety." She looked down at Hinote. "That means you too." Hinote sneezed in anger and placed Ayame's dress end in his mouth. Together he and Nikita pulled Ayame back into the cave.

Suki then reminded them of someone. "The leader, Grandfather…"

"Shit!" Nikita yelled out. She then turned her attention to Naito who was thrown into a group of chairs. "Naito, find Grandfather and bring him into the cave!" Naito looked at her, nodded and ran into the commotion. Moments later he came out carrying a wounded Grandfather in his arms.

"Someone stepped on his paw on accident. He's ok though." Naito told them.

Nikita nodded. "Bring him in. Come on." All together they moved into the cave.

Meanwhile the other wolves were fighting Elect. They had him backed into a boulder with the mountain edge behind it. The problem was that with the commotion that was going on, only one person could attack at one time leaving the whole attack practically useless. Kouga tried to get through but all the wolves were all packed in tightly together. He then heard Ginta and Hakkaku yell out for him. "Kouga! Where are you Kouga?" Kouga turned and saw the bobbing heads of the two demons. He sighed, looked back towards Elect and moved through the crowd towards the two.

"What?!" He yelled without noticing Hoshi behind them.

"Kouga," Hoshi started as he moved between the two. "I have to tell you that Ayame is safe in the cave. I have Nikita protecting her. Grandfather is also in the cave along with Suki and Hinote and Naito. They are safe except that Grandfather has an injured paw and of course Suki…"

Kouga started breathing evenly once he found out Ayame is safe. "Anything else?" He asked.

Hoshi gave him a look. "Uh… yeah. I knew you wanted to kill Elect yourself but you can't."

Kouga blinked. "Excuse me? Are you saying I can't do it?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you can kill him but killing him would make you leader of two packs and you know that isn't done. The only person that can actually fight him and win is Hinote."

"Hinote?!" Now Kouga was confused. "Didn't he get defeated by Elect in the first place?"

"Yes but there is something you don't know about him Kouga. Did you notice the markings on his fur?"

"Of course."

"Do you also know that talking wolves descended from the Wolf Demons of Lore?" Kouga blinked. The Wolf Demons of Lore were these demons that were big huge wolves that could walk on two or four feet. They could talk and had immense power. Now the wolf demons of now didn't descended from the Lore but from another race of demon that came after the Lore demons. Now this is interesting. "Those marking are from the Lore Kouga. Hinote is the rare case of a full Lore demon recessive gene. Kouga, he can stop Elect."

"Why didn't he do it before?"

"He didn't have a reason to fight Elect other than for his pack. Kouga, wolves with the rare gene can only become all powerful when angered. And Hinote is—"

The ground shook and a loud and long howl traveled in the air. All the wolves including Elect stopped to look back towards the cave. Out came a wolf standing 12ft tall on his hind legs, anger shining in his eyes. "_Elect!_ If Suki dies because of you I swear to Kami that after I kill you know I will dig up your grave and tear you apart!" He stepped forward, giant paws causing indentations in the ground."

The wolves surrounding Elect moved away. When Elect came fully into view, he was chuckling. It soon turned into roaring laughter. "Oh look! It's a Wolf Demon of Lore gene. Ha! Look at me, I'm shaking!"

"You should be Elect." Hinote fell onto his fours. He was about maybe 7ft tall now. "I just changed my mind. I've decided I'll tear you up now." He leaped in on great bound and tackled Elect to the floor. The only sound that came out from Elect was the wind being knocked out of him. "Elect you have been playing a game with the world and lately you have been winning because you scared them shit-less. But not this time. You lose." Elect chuckled silently. "You're dead." Hinote raised his head and was about to attack when a voice cried out."

"Stop!" Ayame appeared from the cave. "Hold it!" She ran to Hinote. Completely ignoring Elect she said to Hinote, "You just can't kill him."

Hinote turned his big Lore head to her. "Why not?"

"She loves me." Elect chimed in.

Ayame scoffed. "As if! No I was going to say that I want to kill him too."

Kouga ran up then and nodded. "Me too."

Hoshi while still in the same spot he was spoke up. "You all can't kill him."

A sly smile came up on Hinote's face. "Of course we can. Ayame, why don't you take his arms, Kouga legs please, I'll take the head." Understanding what he is planning Ayame and Kouga followed Hinote's directions.

Elect started panicking now as his limbs were being held by these wolves. "What-what are you doing?!"

"Hold the phone!" Naito ran up to them. "He killed one of the females from my pack; I deserve a limb don't I?"

Kouga smiled. "Sure, take a leg." Kouga handed Naito Elect's right leg."

Nikita appeared from the cave. "Give it a good tug for me too Naito!" She then fell back into the cave after receiving a nod from Naito. Overlapping talking came up then and the whole area was rioting.

"Stop!" Ayame yelled. "We all can't tear him apart."

"Don't do this!" Elect yelled. He started struggling.

Completely ignoring him Hinote added, "You're right Ayame. Let's just kill him now and get it over with."

Hakkaku and Ginta walked up. Ginta spoke for them both. "Ayame, because you are wearing a very beautiful dress we just can't stand to watch it get ruined."

"Besides," Hakkaku added. "You really don't want to see this." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away.

Elect's head fell onto the ground. "OW!" The ground started getting red as his blood seeped out from his skull.

"Don't worry Ayame." Kouga told her. "We'll handle it."

Hinote only nodded as he placed Elect's upper body in his big mouth.

"This is inhuman!" Elect yelled from the inside of the Lore wolf's mouth.

Naito laughed. "It's a good thing we're not humans then is it Elect? Besides, you've been killing females like this for _years_. It's about time you've got your share."

"No! Stop! Please!" Elect yelled once more.

Kouga shrugged. "It's Karma."

"_Nooo!_"

The scream echoed through the forest as blood fell down the mountain side.

* * *

Please review. Only one more chapter left. Yay! Can't wait.


	12. Anew

Last chapter. Decided to finish this story today and get it over with.

* * *

-*- Two Days Later -*-

Everything was peaceful and the way it's supposed to be. Hinote, now leader of the Niiro pack once more, watched over his old friend Suki as she tries to stand for the first time in 2 days. Suki slipped but was caught by Hinote's body. "Woah there. Careful."

Suki smiled at him. "Thanks Hinote." She slowly placed her paws straight on the rock ground and she lifted herself up with the help of Hinote.

"There you go." He told her as he slowly backed away from her.

Suki giggled as she slowly stepped forward. She slipped once more and fell flat on her stomach. "Oops…"

Hinote chuckled softly. "Let's just take this one baby step at a time ok?"

Suki chuckled as well. "Agreed."

"I see that you can stand Suki." Grandfather said as he limped in, Ayame behind him.

"Yes, but I can't walk yet."

"Of course not Suki." Ayame told her. "You just stood; you're not going to walk for a while."

"But you'll get there." Hinote assured her. "As I said before, you just need to take it slowly."

Kouga walked into the cave at that moment. "Hey everyone, hello Grandfather."

"Hello Kouga." Everyone greeted.

"So Grandfather, Suki, how are you two?"

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"Problem is," Ayame added, "that Grandfather is still limping and Suki is just now starting to stand. I really didn't think that both of them would have been as injured as they are now."

Kouga shrugged. "Well I can't be helped. That Elect was a nuisance."

"I'm glad he's gone." Grandfather said. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Kouga nodded. "Well, Naito and Nikita already left to go back to their lands."

"Did you congratulate them?" Ayame asked him.

"Congratulate them? For what?"

Suki smiled. "Nikita decided to become Naito's mate. Their lands will soon become one."

"Wow! Amazing." Kouga groaned then. "Do I have to go to another ceremony because I swear to Kami that if I have to I will—"

"Calm yourself Kouga." Hinote interrupted. "Just relax. I can't leave until I make sure all the damage from Elect is fixed."

"You're leaving?" Suki, Ayame and Kouga asked all at the same time.

"Sadly but yes." Hinote replied. "I have to go back to my lands and fix that up as well." He looked to Suki. "But I wish I could stay."

Suki nodded slowly. "Just come back as soon as possible ok?"

Hinote nodded as well and nudged her with his muzzle. "Get better."

"Ok."

Hinote walked to the others. "Take care you guys. Goodbye Grandfather, Ayame, Kouga. I hope that I see you again soon." He received some goodbyes and then walked out of the cave.

Kouga looked at Ayame. "Ayame. Can I talk to you alone?"

Ayame looked at him with a shocked expression. She then recomposed herself. "Yes Kouga you may."

Together the two walked out of the cave and made their way down the mountain without making a single noise except for the sound of their feet hitting the ground. Once they reached the bottom of the river's edge they stopped and looked at each other.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Well Ayame, I don't want to make it seem like I am just doing this because of what just happened two days ago so I'll say it this way."

Ayame got confused. What is he talking about? "Uh, Kouga, wha—"

"I'm sorry." He took both of her hands into both of his. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep that promise to you all those years ago. I'm sorry that I even told you that promise to you when you were littler. I'm sorry that it took me all this time and _Elect _to happen before realizing that I really do want to be with you. I'm sorry that your life had to go through hell for me to finally see you for something much more. I'm sorry, so very sorry." Kouga pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Giving her head a kiss he told her the final part of his speech, the part Kouga hoped would change his life. "I love you Ayame. I really do love you."

As Kouga held her Ayame started to cry. It started off as a growing warmth inside to sniffles to full blown out tears. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She then started her own speech but this one was shorter and more to the point. "I forgive you Kouga. I forgive you because I love you and it doesn't matter what I went through because Kami knows you went through it too. All I can say is that I love you too Kouga. I always have."

They broke apart and shared their first kiss near the river. It was deep and passionate and everything that Elect was not and never could have been or given to Ayame. It was now for the start of something anew. Time to change their lives for the better and time to say 'I do'. By a week's time Kouga and Ayame were pronounced as man and mate.

* * *

End of story! Yay! Please review.


End file.
